An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound systems and techniques are commonly used to produce 2D (two-dimensional) or 3D (three-dimensional) ultrasound images of internal features of a target object (e.g., human organs).
The ultrasound system may provide the three-dimensional ultrasound image including clinical information such as spatial information and anatomical figures of the target object, which cannot be provided by the two-dimensional ultrasound image. The ultrasound system may transmit ultrasound signals into the target object, receive ultrasound echo signals reflected from the target objects and form volume data based on the ultrasound echo signals. The ultrasound system may further form the three-dimensional ultrasound image including the clinical information by rendering the volume data.
Generally, a position of the target object in the 3D ultrasound image is changed according to a position of an ultrasound probe, which transmits and receives ultrasound signals to and from the target object. Thus, there is a problem in that a user has to move or rotate the 3D ultrasound image in order to arrange the 3D ultrasound image.